Aurorenjahre
by Pingu Lotta
Summary: In 'Provokation' habe ich Minerva McGonagall verheiratet... mit einem Auroren (und seinem Team). Das hier sind Erinnerungen an diese Ehe... und das damit verbundene... 'Chaos'...? Häf Phun! :0)


Aus einer Laune raus entstanden *lol*  
Das hier sind Minerva McGonagalls 'Familienzustände', wie ich sie in 'Provokation' beschrieben habe.  
Tja... was soll ich sagen?  
Ich weiß nicht, wie sich das hier entwickeln wird. Es sind Erinnerungen an Minervas Ehe... deswegen ein bisschen durcheinander.  
Vielleicht, nur vielleicht folgen mehr Kapitel, je nach dem, was mir so einfällt... *hehe*  
Für die liebe Nicole-chan!  
Und für Corinna-chan.  
Ein riesen Dankeschön an Miekka, beste Beta von Elder! (Elder ist Welt… Gottchen, hab ich das Wort lange nicht gebraucht :)) Von ihr habe ich nämlich vorhin eine riesen Fuhre Geschichten zurückbekommen. Bahnfrei für die Invasion ^_^ (Benjamin ist nach dem Streit irgendwann in die Küche getingelt... und der Bericht? Weiß nicht... denke, er hat ihn halt mit in sein Schlafzimmer genommen... ich habe das hier nur geschrieben ^^)

_Viamus, mea Lesbia, atque amemus,  
rumoresque senum severiorum  
omnes unius aestimemus assis._

_Soles occidere et redire possunt:  
Nobis com semel occidit brevis lux,  
nox es perpetua una dormienda._

_Da mi basia mille, deinde centum,  
dein mille altera, dein secunda centum,  
deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum._

_Dein, cum mulia multa fecerimus,  
conturbabimus illa, ne sciamus,  
aut nequis malus invidere possit,  
com tnatum sciat esse basiorum.  
-Catull_

Aurorenjahre

Wenn man bedenkt, wie groß das Berufsrisiko bei den Auroren ist, ist es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass die meisten alleinstehend bleiben.

Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass man morgens aufsteht, gemeinsam frühstückt, die eine geht versuchen, unfähigen Schülern etwas beizubringen, der andere geht Todesser fassen und abends unterhält man sich, wie der Tag war. Im Sommer oder im Winter geht es auf Urlaub.

Bei uns sah das eher folgendermaßen aus:  
Wenn wir mal länger als ein paar Stunden an einem anderen Ort als unserer Wohnung waren, dann höchstens, wenn ich Ferien hatte oder George Urlaub. Und Auroren haben keinen Urlaub.  
Wir sind zweimal weggefahren. Einmal für 4 und einmal für 5 Tage. Einmal nach Sonderborg, einmal nach Amsterdam. In Amsterdam ist Evaristo zur Welt gekommen. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum er jetzt da lebt.

Ansonsten haben wir uns meistens am Wochenende gesehen. Traurig, aber es war so.  
Ich hatte meine Stelle in Hogwarts schon bevor ich George kennengelernt hatte und er war auch vorher schon Auror und eigentlich... wollte er ja auch allein bleiben.

Jaja... eigentlich...

Jedenfalls haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, dass niemand von uns ihre oder seine Stelle aufgeben sollte (abgesehen davon, dass ich bezweifle, dass man als Auror überhaupt seine Stelle einmal aufgeben kann...)

In den Ferien kam ich nach Peterhead, in das, was man unsere Wohnung nannte.  
Auroren-Teams leben teilweise in den chaotischsten Verhältnissen, die man sich vorstellen kann.  
Ein Team besteht aus 4 - 6 Auroren, die Tag und Nacht zusammen sind, aber für ihre Wohnungen so gut wie keine Zeit haben.

‚Unser' Team lebte in Peterhead, Schottland, weil es zum großen Teil (4 von 5 Leuten) aus Schotten bestand, George eingeschlossen. Es war ein vom Ministerium gesponsortes Zweifamilienhaus knapp außerhalb des Ortes.

In den ersten Jahren unserer Ehe hatten George und ich einen Gang für uns allein, in Jahr 4 wurde es etwas enger, als Evaristo geboren wurde und in Jahr 8 noch ein wenig enger als Marvinius dazu kam, aber wir hatten unsere Privatsphäre. 

Wenn ein Zweifamilienhaus von 8 Leuten bewohnt wird, dann ist es immer ungewohnt leise, wenn 5 plötzlich verschwunden sind, manchmal für Tage, und ungewohnt laut, wenn sie plötzlich wieder da sind.

Und wenn es sich um einen Auroren-Haushalt handelt, dann ist man immer erleichtert, wenn alle 5 wieder da sind.  
Was komischerweise immer der Fall war. Jedenfalls wenn ich im Haus war.

Aber zurück zu den Zuständen:  
Das Team bestand zum größten Teil aus Männern... eine Frau war dabei, Carys, walisischer Name, aber sie war Schottin. Stephen war der Waliser. Ein netter Mensch, aber ich hätte nicht länger als 3 Tage mit ihm in einem Raum ausgehalten ohne ihn zu erschlagen.  
Dann waren da noch Edward, der nette ältere Mensch, dessen Zynismus teilweise das Salz in unserer Ministeriumssuppe war und Benjamin, der Jüngste, dessen übertriebener Wagemut sie alle fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Muss ich erläutern, wie sich 3 Junggesellen gegenüber 2 Frauen verhalten? Da wird der Ehemann auch wieder zum Junggesellen und die Söhne wachsen in unmittelbarer Nähe dieses tollen Vorbildes auf.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ich damit zugebracht habe, Evaristo und Marvinius einzubläuen, dass sie sich zumindest in Gegenwart ihrer Mutter nicht so gehen lassen sollten.

Hoffnungslos.

Trotzdem. Es war eine schöne Zeit. In gewisser Weise waren wir alle eine Familie und ich bezweifle, dass unsere Söhne besser hätten aufwachsen können als unter der Obhut von Auroren.

Und ihrer ganz speziellen Art, die Welt und das Ministerium zu sehen.

Ich erinnere mich an einen Morgen, an dem ich aus dem Bad in die gemeinsame Küche kam und Edward gerade dabei war, Evaristo, am Kragen gepackt, nahe zu legen, irgendetwas nicht zu tun.  
Und das war verwunderlich, da Edward sonst die Ruhe selbst war. Ich hatte ihn vorher noch nie so ärgerlich gesehen, dass er gegenüber den Kindern Gewalt angewandt hätte.

Es stellte sich als ein Missverständnis heraus.  
Edward war der Überzeugung gewesen, er hätte seinen Bericht des letzten Einsatzes auf den Tisch gelegt. Als er jedoch am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam, fand er nur meinen fünfjährigen Sohn vor, der sich auf einem Stück Pergament künstlerisch betätigte.

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht war die Reizschwelle unseres geschätzten älteren Freundes sehr niedrig und allein der Gedanke, Evaristo könnte... könnte auf seinem Bericht gemalt haben, hatte seinen geistigen Kelch zum Überlaufen gebracht.

So war es jetzt an mir, die ich an diesem Morgen ebenfalls gereizt war (es ist so... auch Einjährige können einem den Schlaf rauben), den Älteren in einer solchen Lautstärke zusammenzustauchen, was ihm einfiele, meinen Sohn so zu behandeln, dass binnen 3 Minuten das ganze Haus wach war, inklusive Marvinius, den George nur mit Mühe wieder zur Ruhe bringen konnte, was sich schließlich auch auf seine Laune niederschlug. Während also Edward, George und ich in einen herzhaften Streit vertieft waren und Evaristo und Benjamin verständnislos zusahen, tauchten langsam auch Carys und Stephen auf.

Als wir schließlich alle gemeinsam beim Frühstück saßen und den Streit in  Kaffee, Tee und Kakao ertränkten, schien die Welt wieder in Ordnung.  


Familien schlugen sich eben auch.

Andererseits hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich so schnell in diese eingespielte Gemeinschaft aufgenommen werden würde, denn eigentlich wurden die anderen 4 von George vor eine fast vollendete Tatsache gestellt, dass ich einziehen würde.   
Ich denke, mein Glück war, dass ich bereits zuvor einige Male zumindest für kurze Zeit im Haus war.

Ich wurde aufgenommen und wir wurden zu dem, was wir über 20 Jahre lang sein sollten: eine Familie. 

Alle nahmen sich mehr oder weniger der Jungen an und es gab ab und zu ernsthafte Diskussionen, wer zu den Elternabenden gehen sollte. George, Edward, Carys, Stephen oder Benjamin. Ich fiel aus, aufgrund meiner Tätigkeit als Hogwarts-Lehrerin.  
Einmal sind alle 5 in Hogwarts aufgetaucht, mit den Worten, alle Elternteile hätten sich entschlossen, am Elternabend teilzunehmen.

Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, war eines der - meiner Meinung nach - erstaunlichsten Dinge, die ungemeine Toleranz, die bei uns herrschte.  
Wir hatten alle unsere Macken und waren uns sowohl der Fehler der Anderen, als auch unserer eigenen bewusst.  
Und wenn jemand im Stress war, dann ließ man ihn entweder in Ruhe bis alles vorbei war, oder man unterstützte ihn, so weit es ging.

Mein größter Stressfaktor war meine anstehende Prüfung zum Animagus.  
Wochenlang hatte ich nichts anderes im Kopf als Zaubersprüche und die mentale Vorbereitungen auf die Prüfung.

Ohne die Hilfe der 5 wäre ich sicher schier verzweifelt und es war mein Glück, dass während der ganzen Zeit nur ein Routineeinsatz für meine Auroren anstand, denn sonst hätte ich sicher die Nerven verloren, allein mit Evaristo und Marvinius zu Hause, die zu dem Zeitpunkt 6 und 2 Jahre alt waren.

Ich glaube, es hat damals wirklich sehr viel Toleranz gebraucht, mich auszuhalten.  
Meine Nerven lagen blank noch bevor ich überhaupt aufgestanden war und hätte der morgendliche Vorfall zwischen Edward und Evaristo während dieser Zeit stattgefunden, ich hätte für nichts garantieren können.

An den Tag meiner Prüfung erinnere ich mich noch so genau, als wäre es gestern gewesen.  
Als ich von meiner bestandenen Prüfung nach Hause kam, erwarteten mich bis auf Evaristo und Stephen alle gemeinsam in der Küche um einen riesigen Karton verteilt.  
Sie erklärten mir, sie hätten alles zusammengelesen, allerdings doch nicht alles rechtzeitig bekommen können und so seien Evaristo und Stephen noch einmal los, um das fehlende Teil zu besorgen.

George trat auf mich zu, legte einen Arm um mich und gratulierte mir im Namen der versammelten Mannschaft.  
„Hoffentlich ist eine Katze genauso gut zum Zeitung holen zu schicken wie ein Hund.", sagte er leise, „Und jetzt mach schon auf."  
Ich war zu gerührt, als das ich etwas zu dem Kommentar über die Zeitungen hätte sagen wollen. 

Als ich schließlich das Paket öffnete, dachte ich, dass ich es hätte wissen müssen.  
Gefolgt von viel Zeitungspapier, kam mir zuerst ein Kratzbaum entgegen, dann ein Körbchen, ein Kissen und schließlich ein Katzenklo.

Einen Moment starrte ich die Geschenke und meine Mitbewohner an. Das 'Familie' hatte ich ihnen soeben entzogen. Ich fragte mich, wie in aller Welt sie das hatten wagen können...

Ich kam allerdings nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu beenden, geschweige denn, ihn auszusprechen, da in dem Moment mein Ältester und Stephen in die Küche kamen. Und Evaristo sah dabei aus, als hätte er den Nordirlandkonflikt gelöst oder Afrika befreit.  
„Wie haben's doch noch gefunden!", verkündete er stolz und hielt mir ein kleines Päckchen vor die Nase.

„Wenn es das ist, was ich denke...", sagte ich drohend, öffnete das liebevoll eingepackte Päcken aber trotzdem - und zog ein Flohhalsband hervor.

„Entweder das,", sagte George leise und drohend, „oder du schläfst im Körbchen..."

Ich sah einen nach dem anderen an und blieb schließlich an meinem Gatten hängen.  
Wie er da stand, mit diesem Grinsen, fühlte ich das Bedürfnis, ihn zu enthaupten, erstaunlich schnell zunehmen. 

Und dennoch, mitten in der Küche stehend, das Flohhalsband in der Hand, den Kratzbaum und das andere Katzenzubehör neben mir, umringt von meiner Familie, mein jüngster Sohn auf Carys' Arm, mein Älterer mit diesem unglaublich stolzen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht vor mir - etwas vor meinem Mann - verspürte ich bereits nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde tiefste Dankbarkeit.

Vielleicht klingt es kitschig, aber ich _war gerührt über die Geschenke.  
Nur meine 7 konnten auf solche Ideen kommen. _

_Aber das Flohhalsband..._

******

Das Ende ist ein bisschen komisch... aber es ist eigentlich auch kein Ende, weil es _eigentlich immer noch so viel zu erzählen gibt *seufzt*_

Will wer ne Übersetzung des Catull-Gedichtes? Hab die jetzt nicht dazugeschrieben, weil es einfach... na ja, man kann das nicht so rüberbringen mit Versmaß und so, wenn man wörtlich übersetzt... 

Äh... es sagt grob, dass sie (Catull und 'Lesbia') leben wollen und lieben, dass die Gerüchte und Weisheiten der Alten ihnen nicht mehr wert sind als einen Heller. Dass zwar die Sonne (steht hier als Plural... dichterische Freiheit oder so :)) untergehen und wiederkehren kann, aber wenn ihr (also Catull und seine Liebste) kurzes Licht einmal ausgegangen ist, eine einzige, ewig dauernde Nacht folgen würde, in der man schlafen müsste. 3300 mal solle sie ihn küssen und sie wollten die Küsse vermischen, wollten sie nicht zählen, damit kein Neider auf sie herabsehen könnte (grob gesagt)...

Ich find's irgendwie süß ^.^

**Ξήsΐs**


End file.
